


want, take

by ahegaojoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Song Mingi, Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Only Kinda Tho, Sub Song Mingi, Subspace, Top Song Mingi, lapslock, no beta we die like men, they dont use condoms sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: “you want me,” hongjoong repeated, ghosting his hands up mingi’s sides.“i want you,” the alpha choked out. his cock ached with arousal. he thrashed from side to side, trying to escape the teasing touches. the bedframe creaked where his arms strained against the cheap metal.hongjoong scoffed.“then take me, alpha” he simpered.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 353





	want, take

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never attempted to write anything remotely kinky ever so please bear with me here...

“don’t even know why god made you an alpha,” hongjoong said, voice low and words razor-sharp, pumping him once, twice, his grasp  _ just  _ shy of too tight. his tiny hand couldn’t even wrap fully around mingi’s cock; the alpha was too thick. the tips of hongjoong’s fingers barely brushed together at the thinnest point just under the head.

“gave you this fat cock and for  _ what _ ,” the silver-haired omega continued, bringing his palm to the head and rolling it against the tender flesh, curling his fingers down to play with the alpha’s foreskin. 

mingi whimpered, wrists straining against the thin but strong rope that bound his hands to the headboard.

“can’t even  _ claim _ an omega properly, can you,  _ alpha?”  _ hongjoong whispered. mingi could feel him grinding back against his thigh, feel the sweet, strawberry slick growing tacky against his skin.

hongjoong dropped his hand to the base of mingi’s cock, leaned forward, and spit on the head before stroking back up again. a wave of arousal pulsed through the redhead. the scent of cedar thickened in the air. he bucked his hips once, chasing more.

hongjoong’s hand disappeared.

mingi whined, a high, pitiful sound, broken off by a choked, “hongjoong,  _ please.” _

“you want me,” the omega observed cooly. mingi could hear the smirk in his voice, though a smooth, black strip of fabric obscured his vision. he whined again, thrusting up  _ just barely, _ against his will because he  _ knows  _ hongjoong won’t reward him if he’s not good.

the movement sent his thighs up, tensing under hongjoong; he heard the omega gasp slightly at the faint pressure against his hole.

he jumped and gasped when a small hand slapped his other thigh,  _ hard, _ left his skin stinging.

_ “you want me,” _ hongjoong repeated, ghosting his hands up mingi’s sides.

“i want you,” the alpha choked out. his cock ached with arousal. he thrashed from side to side, trying to escape the teasing touches. the bedframe creaked where his arms strained against the cheap metal.

hongjoong scoffed.

“then  _ take me, alpha” _ he simpered, before scratching his nails down mingi’s front and along the v of his hipbones, removing his hands, and rising up on his knees, breaking off all points of contact between them.

mingi whimpered, hips bucking involuntarily again; the slick on his thigh cooled rapidly and sent gooseflesh down his leg.

“i can’t,” he choked out, “please, hongjoong, i can’t, i can’t-”

“pathetic,” the omega said, breathy. mingi could hear the gentle sounds of him stroking himself.

“spread out, tied up, whining like a bitch under an  _ omega,”  _ he continued, “what’s the use in an alpha like you.”

mingi bit his lip, tried like hell to hold in another whine. 

he failed.

hongjoong laughed, cruel, cold.

“pathetic,” he said, “i bet i can fuck myself better than you could fuck me.”

hongjoong lowered himself back down onto mingi’s thigh; however, this time, his hand blocked his hole. he let out a choked moan at the feeling of his fingers pushing deeper into himself when he settled down. he ground his hips back and curled his fingers inside, then moaned again, fading off into a breathy little sigh.

mingi felt a wave of slick drip out of his hole and down his knuckles, felt it hot on his leg.

“please,” he whispered again, his bound hands clenching into fists.

“why should i let you fuck me when i can do it  _ better,”  _ hongjoong’s voice was strained; his hips were rocking back against his hand, trying to push his little fingers deeper, rub against his sweet spot harder.

mingi’s mouth went dry. he licked his lips.

“please, please,” he begged, “need you, hongjoong.”

his cock throbbed, his knot swelling against his will.

“oh, the alpha needs me?” hongjoong asked, voice dripping with amusement and barely-masked arousal. he withdrew his fingers from himself and reached to wrap them around mingi’s cock.

the alpha groaned low and deep. tears pricked the corners of his eyes, dampening his eyelashes and the fabric pressed against them.

“need you, need you, inside you,  _ please,”  _ the alpha babbled, his hips canting up, searching for more than hongjoong’s barely-there touch.

“why should i open my legs for you when i can just please myself,” hongjoong released him- he complained with a loud, broken whine.

_ “use me,”  _ mingi sobbed, thrusting up against nothing, “i can’t use my cock but  _ you can,  _ hongjoong, please, god, i need you.”

hongjoong swallowed. he looked down at the debauched alpha beneath him, flushed from his cheeks all the way down his chest, cockhead red and leaking precum, knot swelling even though he  _ wasn’t even inside him yet-  _ fuck.

he dropped forward, framed mingi’s face with his hands, and crawled up his body, repositioning himself as he leaned down and whispered, 

“guess i shouldn’t let that big knot go to waste, huh?”

he bit mingi’s lip, reached below himself, and lined the alpha’s cock up with his dripping hole.

“oh  _ fuc-” _ mingi’s words were choked off with a gutteral moan as hongjoong sank down without warning, enveloping him in tight, wet heat; vaguely, he was aware of the omega keening above him. his hips stuttered up in tiny, aborted little thrusts.

“come  _ on, _ ” hongjoong hissed,  _ “fuck me.” _

mingi whined. the heels of his feet scraped against the sheets as he attempted to overcome the overwhelming  _ heat, _ to pull himself down from that pleasant floaty space in the back of his head and into the rest of his body, to be  _ good _ and fuck the omega sitting pretty on his cock.

his hips gave a few abortive thrusts. hongjoong let out a heavy, relieved sigh and ground his hips back onto mingi’s. the alpha whined again, fingers twitching against his palms.

_ “fuck me,”  _ the omega repeated, breathless but firm.

_ “use me,”  _ mingi replied, hoarse.

hongjoong did.

without warning, he lifted himself up til the tip of mingi’s cock almost slid out of him; the alpha sucked in a deep breath at the feeling of the contrast of the cold air on his slick-soaked shaft and the warmth of him wrapped around the head.

he let himself drop down, buried mingi to the hilt, his knot brushing against his hole. 

“fuck, you’re big,” he whispered, panting; he swiveled his hips in a tiny circle, once, twice. mingi just replied with a fucked-out groan.

hongjoong started to ride him in earnest; the only sounds were their heavy breathing and the sound of skin against skin. the room was flooded with the heady smell of sex, of strawberries and pine and sweat and heat.

“so good for me, baby,” hongjoong said between his soft moans, voice low. mingi keened at the praise and rolled his hips up in search of more, more.

‘hongjoong,” he panted, “‘m not gonna last, hongjoong.”

his knot was full, aching to come, fighting back against the heat curling tight in his gut.

“you’ve been so good, baby, it’s okay,” the omega said. he scratched his small hands down mingi’s front, his nails catching lightly on his nipples, then wrapped one around himself and began stroking.

  1. out. in. out. in.



hongjoong pressed himself back just a bit harder; mingi’s knot slipped in.

“fill me up, alpha,” he breathed.

mingi’s vision went white.

his knot pulsed, sending waves of his release into the tight, wet heat surrounding him like a vice. vaguely, he was aware of hongjoong coming, of hot streaks of the omega’s cum marking up his tummy. hongjoong dragged a hand through the mess and brought it to mingi’s lips; the alpha licked it off messily and sucked on his fingers as he dragged his small, painted thumb across his plump bottom lip.

he felt floaty.

hongjoong reached up and released his restraints as mingi gently came back down from his high. the omega slouched forward to nuzzle at mingi’s chest, planting tiny kisses here and there. when the alpha finally felt like he was in his body again, he reached up to remove his mask then tenderly wrapped his hands around hongjoong’s small form.

hongjoong stretched up, careful not to jostle where they were still connected, and pressed his forehead to mingi’s. the alpha grinned and rubbed their noses together.

“fun?” asked hongjoong, lips quirking up.

“very,” mingi replied, kneading at the omega’s back with his large, warm hands. he let one drop to the side and felt around haphazardly before finding a blanket and tossing it over across them carelessly.

“you wanna turn over?” he asked.

“nah,” hongjoong replied, tucking himself under the alpha’s chin, “this is fine.”

one of mingi’s feet was stuck outside of the blanket. it was kind of cold. he didn’t mention it.

slowly, they drifted off to sleep, wrapped around one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! pls lmk in the comments if there's anything i can improve on!! im not super happy with this so literally any feedback helps at all
> 
> come scream at me on twit!! i just be over there being horny abt joong 25/8 heh [](https://twitter.com/ahegaojoong)


End file.
